Sassy Gay Friend helps Fang!
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: Me plus Youtube plus Watching Sassy Gay Friend plus Fang equals this! Sassy Gay Friend shows up minutes before Fang is about to leave The Flock. What happens? One-shot, R&R


**So me+ Youtube+Sassy gay friend+ Thinking about Maximum Ride= this! **

**Very strange, But I like it.**

**So R&R, please? I really like reviews and I really want some.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah doesn't own Maximum Ride, Sassy Gay Friend, Twilight or Justin Bieber, but that would rock if I owned 2 out of 4.**

* * *

><p><em>Meet Fang from James Patterson's 'Maximum Ride'. He is about to leave his family and his girlfriend. This fate could have been avoided if he had a Sassy Gay Friend.<em>

Fang was sitting at his desk, writing the letter that was going to be the death of him – not literally, hopefully – and to her.

Everyone was going to think that he was the bad guy, he really wasn't though. He was just trying to save Max, she was never at her best when she was around, and she kinda had to save the world, so he really couldn't be distracting him with all that happening.

There. He finished the letter. He picked it up to look over it, when all of the sudden, a man with a navy shirt short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and a orange sparkly scarf busted into his room.

"What, what WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted in a higher pitched voice then Fang expected to come out of the man's mouth. Sassy Gay Friend flipped his scarf over his shoulder and crossed his arms.

Yeah, that's were Fang recognized him from – Youtube, a video called Sassy Gay Friend: Romeo and Juliet.

"I-I'm writing a letter." Fang stammered out, in confusion.

"Yeah, I know that. WHY?" He shouted, flailing his arms around in confusion. "Have you NOT read Twilight before?" He question, Fang looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Twilight. You know, the vampire romance teen books. Yeah, you obviously haven't because if you had, you would know what happens when you're a mythical creature and you leave your girlfriend. You know what's gonna happen to her? She's gonna get all depressed because her mythical boyfriend left her for HER CLONE? Really, her clone? Are you that stupid to leave her for her clone?"

"We're just friends." Fang said simply, getting out of his chair and standing up fully, only a couple inches taller then Sassy Gay Friend.

"Yeah, that's what I said about Fernando, but then I woke up last Tuesday with him in my bed. You and Maya are NOT just friends. But, that's besides the point. If you leave Max, it will destroy her and then how is she suppose to save the world when she's depressed about you leaving not just her, but your family."

"She has Dylan, they're perfect for each other."

"ARE YOU CRAZY FANG? You're going to let DYLAN have the girl you've been chasing around for the past 15 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE? You're just going to GIVE UP? What the hell kinda man are you? Oh, wait you're 15 and an IDIOT. I thought Juliet was an idiot, but you just take the IDIOT CAKE." He sighed dramatically, then paced over to Fang. " Are you really going to let the best thing in your life ever just walk away and be with the Justin Bieber wannabe? Trust me sweetie, even Justin Bieber is cuter than Dylan, and he even has more personality than Dylan. All he does is blindly follow orders and doesn't even try to think about them. You really love her, he doesn't, he was programmed. You need to stop and think about it. Do you really want to let the girl of your dreams run off with a creepy robot? You're better then him, don't let him get to you. And for the the 'you distracting her' part, would you rather her be distracted with you being there and safe, or leaving her unprotected and hurt and the kids without the only father figure they have ever had. And daddy leaving, really? How cliché is that?"

"I guess you are right."

"And plus, you promised Max you would never leave her again."

"Oh shit, I did." Fang turned around to his desk, picked up his note and ripped in half. Sassy Gay Friend jumped up and down and clapped.

"YAY! OK come on, lets go back to the wedding. Max is looking for you." Sassy Gay Friend ushered Fang to his door and led him out the door. He sighed. "He's a stupid bitch." He whisperers to no one.

"What'd you just call me?" Fang retorted.

"Oh nothing love, lets just get you back to the wedding." He ushers Fang through the house...only stopping once to flip his scarf over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So? You likie? R&amp;R you stupid bitches!<strong>


End file.
